fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Imp's Nightmares
Imp's Nightmares is an upcoming Action-Adventure video game in the Skip and Sqak Reboot Series centering on Imp as the Main Protagonist. In this game, Imp must save all his friends who are cursed by an endless nightmare spell by the undead wizard, Ztitch. Gameplay The main objective of Imp's Nightmares is to go into a dream world and destroy "Nightmare Pins" that are the sources of Ztitch's nightmare energy. Imp can hover with his pointy ears, which will help him glide to farther platforms and prevent him from taking falling damage. The enemies of the game are nightmarish monsters called "Nightmare Crawlers" that are created by Ztitch's nightmare energy. The only way to defeat the Nightmare Crawlers is Imp's flashlight that can either shoot balls of light or swung around like a sword. Imp's flashlight can be swapped to a gun or sword by pressing the swap button. Throughout his journey, Imp is accompanied by a voodoo doll/ghost hybrid named Patchy. Patchy can help Imp by giving him some hints on what to do next or to defeat a boss if he is stuck. Plot On a stormy night, everyone on Sunny Villa Island is getting ready for a good night sleep....... everyone except for Imp who is terrified of the thunder storm and he is the only one awake. Meanwhile, Ztitch, a creepy zombie wizard who loves to terrify people, places a nightmare curse onto the sleeping Skip, Sqak, Makayla, Divson, Robin, and Blatly that will give them endless nightmares! While in his bedroom, Imp meets a ghostly named Patchy, a former minion of Ztitch who wanted to give people good dreams instead of nightmares. After Patchy tells Imp what Ztitch is doing with his friends, Imp is determined to save them by having Patchy warp him into their nightmares and freeing them from Ztitch's spell! Flashlight Attacks Imp's flashlight can do a variety of different attacks against Nightmare Crwalers: *''Bright Saber: Imp's melee attack when fighting monsters up close. *Light Beam: The standard attack which allows Imp to shoot multiple balls of light at monsters. *Flash Shot: The flashlight will release a huge flash of light against a group of monsters. This functions similar to a shotgun. *TBA Dream Worlds Imp can be able to go into each of his friend's dreams with the help of Patchy's magic. The gang's dreams have been plagued by Ztitch's nightmare spell and Imp must destroy many Nightmare Pins and save his friends. *Skip's Dream: Skip is dreaming that he is in an amazon full of delicious mango trees, all his to have for breakfast, lunch and dinner! But now the mango forest has been turned into a spooky swamp when Ztitch's nightmare pins came in. *Sqak's Dream: Sqak is dreaming that he is exploring an ancient temple. When Ztitch's nightmare pins came in, the bird is trapped in the temple and many booby traps have been set up everywhere! *Makayla's Dream: Makayla is dreaming that she is living in a fancy manor, but then Ztitch's nightmare pins have transformed the place into a haunted mansion. Imp should be careful when he is exploring, as chairs and furniture can come to life and will try to attack him! *Divson's Dream: Divson is dreaming that he is the CEO of a huge fish sandwich factory. The factory is now run by the Nightmare Crawlers who demote Divson to janitor. *Robin's Dream: Robin dreams that she is in an arctic baron trapped inside of her hut with an avalanche of snow blocking the enterance. Imp must use the thermal towers to melt all of that snow and free Robin, but the Nightmare Crawlers won't make the mission easy! *Blatly's Dream: *TBA Bosses *Tree of Terror: The boss of Skip's Dream. It is a deadly tree that is guarding the only fresh mango in the dream world. It will try to snag Imp and eat him up with it's tongue... if it doesn't get stuck that is. *Head Hunter: The boss of Sqak's Dream. She is a giant spider-like monster with her abdomen being a skull with eyeballs that can be launched out like cannonballs. *Maria-Nette: The boss of Makayla's Dream. She is a possessed marionette puppet that is left vulnerable when all of her strings are cut. *Sand-Wretch'': The boss of Divson's Dream. It is a ferocious possessed fish sandwich with sharp teeth and a carniverous fish for a tongue. *TBA Category:Skip and Sqak Reboot Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Spin-offs